ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy: Taking a Place in Mainstream Oncology, organized by Drs. Robert D. Schreiber, James P. Allison, Philip D. Greenberg and Glenn Dranoff. The conference will be held in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada from March 19-23, 2017. The fields of cancer immunology and immunotherapy continue to make great strides in providing both a comprehensive understanding of the basic mechanisms underlying tumor-immune system interactions and applying this knowledge to the development of effective immune-based cancer therapies. As such, this conference is organized to highlight recent insights into the complex roles of immune components and pathways in controlling or alternatively promoting cancer and to showcase recent uses of cancer vaccines, checkpoint blocking strategies, adoptive cell therapies and cellular engineering approaches, either as mono- or combinatorial therapies, that have resulted in durable, effective and safe therapeutic responses to an increasing number of cancer patients. Part of the conference will also focus on new, developing technologies that are likely to expand our capacity to monitor the effects of cancer immunotherapy with a precision, refinement and at a level that has not been possible in the past. Both established and up-and-coming investigators will have ample opportunities to interact informally and share views with junior investigators and trainees in a collegial and relaxed atmosphere.